Camshaft adjusters are technical assemblies for adjusting the phase positions between a crankshaft and a camshaft in an internal combustion engine.
From DE 10 2010 012 479 A1, it is known to control the flow of hydraulic oil by a directional control valve that is screwed centrally into the camshaft and thus simultaneously fixes the rotor of the camshaft adjuster on the camshaft.